


Swallow

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Tang Yi POV, Wet Dream, morning blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Good boys swallow their vitamins.





	Swallow

 

Tang Yi was lost in the world of sleep. At first there was nothing, but then something penetrated the inky blackness of his deep sleep. It started off as a feeling, but then that feeling started to take on shape, an image.

It felt so fucking good.

Horny. So damn horny.

Out of his subconscious mind an image of Shao Fei appeared. His little angel, a perfect halo on his head.

Except, the angelic Shao Fei of his dreams was the same little shit as his Shao Fei in real life; sucking him off slow and lazy when he wanted to cram it down his throat and make him gag.

Shao Fei loved gagging on it.

But this was a dream, albeit a quite vivid one.

The Tang Yi in his dream (him) moaned, long and loud and wanton because he could feel the hot, wet suction of the Shao Fei in his dream on his cock. He could feel those slim fingers holding the base while the tip of Shao Fei’s tongue licked at the slit, and then he suckled the head.

Shao Fei knew he loved that.

He taught Shao Fei everything he knew.

The Shao Fei of his dream watched him, his dark eyes smoldering and hungry while the head hit the back of his throat, his lip spit slick and stretched wide around the base.

_Eat it, Shao Fei. You can suck a much as you want._

He ran the fingers of one hand through the soft strands of his lover’s hair, picking fondly at the cowlick sticking out at the side, but soon gripped his head tight when he felt the pressure building in his balls.

_Shao Fei goes beyond his wildest wet dreams when he's sucking him off._

“Shao Fei,” Tang Yi keened, arching his back and fisting at the silk sheets with his free hand. The feelings intensified and Tang Yi started moaning at the top of his voice, wanton and breathy. Fuck, why did Shao Fei get to him so much?  He's slept with countless other people and its never felt so astronomical before. He grabbed his boyfriend’s head with both hands and started moving it up and down and up and down.

Tang Yi had it as a very intense wet dream, but then something compelled him to open his eyes and look. As the need to come washed over him he looked down at the real Shao Fei, not too different from the one in his dreams, nestled between his parted legs and using him as breakfast.

The sight alone had him blowing his load.

“A’Fei~!” Tang Yi cried out, arching his back and bucking hard as he came.

He expected his boyfriend to pull back and jerk him off through his orgasm like normal, but was exceptionally surprised when he realized Shao Fei took him deep and swallowed.

Every. Last. Drop.

“Shao Fei~” Tang Yi breathed guttural as he flopped back onto the bed, boneless and completely spent.

Shao Fei climbed up the bed and kissed him on the lips, deep and sensual, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue.

He tasted good.

“Shao Fei, what was that all about?” Tang Yi couldn’t help asking.

“I can’t afford to miss breakfast this morning. Besides, good boys swallow their vitamins,” Shao Fi answered with a shit eating grin on his face.

He kissed Tang Yi one more time before he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born.

Tang Yi watched his boyfriend go, groaning loudly as soon as he was out of sight.

Shao Fei will be the death of him one day.

Seriously.


End file.
